Halo:Bliss Run
by swarm767
Summary: A tale of an ODST trying to make a living long after he caused the greatest tragedy in his life.
1. Prologue

Halo: The Bliss run.

Prologue

Date: Sometime during the winter / 2562

Location: Remnants of 04

It was the final day of the Jiralhanae war. Ever since the fall of the covenant the Jiralhanae had become enraged and started their own war. However now they were outnumbered even with the San 'Shyuum on their side. The new alliance of the rest of the species had pushed them back from planet to planet until they only had one place left…. the remains of installation 04. It was ironic they would end up hiding where their old "Heretics" used to hide. At last it was time for the final assault on their HQ. The plans were simple enough. It was going o be one big "surprise attack" operation, but then it would turn into one big choke hold with the true surprise.

"Seems easy enough." Said private Adam David Surall. "It would be fitting we drop right on their heads. I swear everyone else in this fricken army wishes they were ODST yet they don't know how much of a shitty job we have." Adam said. Adam was one of three brothers who all in one big decision together, decided to sigh up and become ODST. Out of the three in the group he was middle child and the best for close quarters combat….and was the guy driving…well whatever they were in. "Oh bitch bitch bitch…just shut up and be glad you are actually doing anything of use." Said Jacob in an annoyed tone. He was the youngest of the three and was ironically the muscle. He was the sort of guy you would expect to be more at home in war than at home. He was different from the others. While they focused with sneaking he was the guy going into battle with heavy weapons and a large stick…he was born for fighting. "Go suck on a…." Adam began to say but was interrupted by his older brother Chris when he said. "Both of you…knock it off…now." Chris was the oldest of the group and the leader. His specialty was long ranged combat. One remark Adam time and time again makes about Christopher's shooting is. _"If you were ducked behind cover or a tree… the bullet she shot would bend around the tree and hit you in the head." _ He was one of those people with a sarcastic tone and always believed they were right… and it didn't help that his odd plans helped save them all… well unless they fail as to where Jacob would just shoot everything.

It was T-5: minutes till drop and the three were set. Jacob was going in with a MA5B Assault Rifle and A "Jakhammer" rocket launcher. Christopher was going in with a S2 AM Sniper Rifle and a BR55 Battle Rifle. As for Adam…. he was going in with a M90A shotgun and a Plasma Rifle improved for accuracy. Adam was handy with modifying guns. He always was thinking on how to improve guns...most ending badly. IT was T-:30 seconds till drop. Adam was in his pod gripping it tensely….he was uneasy….today it was the end….and he was a part of it…no pressure…none at all. They dropped.


	2. Chapter 1

Halo: Bliss Run

Chapter 1: Sidekick

Date: June 12th/ 2564

Location: planet/ Emerald Cove

It had been a while since Adam was on Emerald Cove. He was still surprised to see that the planet was not glassed, and had became a large resort world; but he didn't think about that too much. He was just there to pick up a package. This one was small, considering his last load. His last one took up the whole cargo bay area of the ship while this package he was carrying by hand. It was a medium sized box that he carried with both hands. The contents he didn't know. Diamonds. Forerunner Tech. It didn't matter to him. All he knew was there was money for him if he delivered it.

As he carried it down the street, he noticed an unggoy being jumped in an alleyway by two middle aged men. The reason was unknown to Adam but….he decided he wanted to help the unggoy. Even though he himself was a criminal, he always thought of himself as morally correct. With that, he put down the box at the end of the alleyway and ran towards one of the two men. He then gave the man a swift punch to the face that knocked him against the wall of the alleyway and knocked him out. He then turned to the other man who pulled out a knife and cut Adam in the arm. Adam saw the wound but then used it against the man and said, "Wow…you're lucky you didn't ruin my favorite green T-shirt." He then laughed as the man dropped his weapon and ran.

At this point Adam looked at the unggoy and said. "Are you alright?" to which the unggoy replied by hugging his leg and saying, "!" Adam fell backwards and shouted. "Gahhh! Get off my leg you fucking leech." The unggoy then looked up and said, "Sorry….my bad. Thanks for saving me. I could have had taken them myself though with my NINJA SKILLZ!" he said making an odd pose. "Okay….so my name is Adam. What is your name?" Adam asked. "My name is Nakbad. Pleasure to meet you….thanks for saving me again. Do I owe you anything?" he asked. "Just tell me this….are you in over your head and need to get off this planet?" Adam asked with a blank tone. It wasn't common to find someone who was in need of getting off a planet due to trouble. Adam helped those sorts of people before and wouldn't mind doing it again.

Nakbad looked at Adam and said. "Yeah. Long story short, I was looking for a job and got mixed with the wrong people," he said scratching the back of his methane tank. The new methane tank that all grunts wore now due to the new peace treaty was now like a round dome that fitted to the shape of the grunts back. "Then you can take a ride with me to another planet. I will drop you off where I make my next delivery," Adam said with a smile. "Okidoki then," Nakbad said happily. He then ran over to the box Adam was carrying earlier and picked it up over his head. Nakbad then said. "Let's go. The sooner, the better." Adam shrugged a little, got up, and walked with Nakbad back to his ship.

They finally reached Adam's ship _The Felicità_, a small ship that could carry a good amount of cargo as well as passengers. As they both entered the ship, Nakbad looked around in amazement and said, "Wow…you manage this thing by yourself?" to witch Adam replied with, "Just me and a Huragok." Within seconds of Adam saying that his Huragok _"Very Light"_ floated on in. However Adam referred to him as V.L. "This is V.L. Loves to tinker with things. He is the whole reason this ship is still afloat." Adam said. To which V.L responded with a squeal and a flail of his flagella.

Later that night during the slip-space jump Adam was at the controls of the ship. Right now his thoughts were only on what to do with his passenger when all of a sudden he heard a squeal from down the hall. He automatically knew it belong to V.L. He walked out of the cockpit only to open the door to a gun in his face. "Hello sir….have you seen a unngoy aboard this ship?" said one of the men Adam had found upon opening the door. From what he could see there were four men, one of them holding V.L aiming a SOTCOM at his head while everyone else had Maulers. One was a bald man. Two were blond twin females. The fourth was a really large guy. He was the one holding V. what Adam guessed they were some of the men Nakbad had messed with. "No sir…no I have not. It's just me and my Huragok on this ship." Adam bluffed. "Wrong answer….I'm going to count till three or else your buddy gets it." The bald one said said. "One……two…." He said but was interrupted to what sounded like a high-pitched scream.

"!!" Nakbad shouted as he ran down the hall. He had equipped to a plasma turret in his hands…however it was being dragged on the ground. On his back was a JACKHAMER and on his hip was a modded Brute Plasma Rifle. The mod was so it could fire faster…it was to be used in one burst to clear out a hallway. Nakbad fired the turret but the recoil caused him to slide back against the wall. On impact a large pipe fell and smacked one of the twins on the head knocking her unconscious. As they turned to see the unngoy shooting at them Nakbad pulled out the Jackhammer and fired it however he missed and shot to high. The recoil also caused him to hit the wall again. However the blast caused a ceiling panel to fall on the fat guy freeing V.L who flew off into the vents. The two henchmen still standing began firing at Nakbad. "OH SHIT!" Nakbad shouted as he ducked behind the corner. He then took the Modded Brute Plasma Rife ((now being shortened to MBPR)) and fired around the corner. The bald man grabbed the other twin and used here like a shield. As Nakbad dropped the gun in pain due to the high overheat the bald man grabbed Nakbad by his neck and lifted him up to his face. Then said. "You little runt…you have caused me so much trouble…I should kill you right now." He said in anger. He pulled his mauler up to Nakbad's face and gripped the trigger.

"GAH!" the man shouted as he was kicked to the ground. He had forgotten Adam was still there. "Now I don't like people just sneaking on my ship now…." Five minutes later the bald man awoke with his teammates in an airlock. The intercom went on and Adam said. "Now I don't want to see your faces again now….ya hear." To which the bald man replied with. "To bad….when we get back to our boss we are gonna tell him all about you. Then you will be dead." To which Adam replied to by saying. "No I mean don't let your bodies cling to my ship." Adam then opened the airlock and let the four out into the vacuumed of open space. Adam then made his jump slip-space again.

Adam sat down with Nakbad in his kitchen. Nakbad was worried that what he had caused Adam to deal with was going to get him thrown out too. However Adam looked up at him and said. "Well what you did was dangerous, wrong, and almost killed me and V.L. I should shoot you right now….but you saved our lives and showed bravery I did not know an unngoy possessed…so I want to ask you…wanna be a member of my crew?" To which Nakbad responded with a smile behind his mask. "This does mean I will need to outfit your armor and weapons to fit you persoGACK!" Adam began to say but Nakbad glomped onto him. Adam then just sighed and patted Nakbad on the head.

Thus begins the creation of one of the most ragtag space crews in the universe.

End of chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2

Halo: Bliss Run

Chapter 2: Zyuxto the Quick

Date: June 18th / 2564

Location: Planet Decided Heart

It was just about time for the sun to come up on the horizon when Adam and Nakbad were beginning their work. Nakbad was grunting as he carried heavy containers across the rock-side of the canyon and said. "Awwww.. why do we need all this crap?" To which Adam responded with a hush then said. "We are trying to infiltrate the compound to steel a few artifacts… the containers you have are empty. Don't worry though. You don't need to carry them into the building though. Actually this is the drop-off point for the crates. So you can leave them here." Nakbad sighed in relief and dropped the containers. "So what place are we exactly infiltrating?" Nakbad asked. "We are going to be breaking into an old Sangheili base." Adam replied. Nakbad gave out a gasp, but was hushed again.

A few minutes later Nakbad and Adam had climbed up the cliff and were greeted with a large metal wall. Adam pulled out a plasma cutter and burned into the building. The wall fell a few seconds later with a loud clang. With no time to loose Adam and Nakbad and ran inside. They entered only to be met by two lower rank Sangheili. Nakbad charge up the modded plasma pistol Adam had given him prior to the mission. It hummed as it glowed a dull red. As the guards began to charge at them with energy swords he released the energy from the pistol and it hit the guard o the left. The force of the blast however caused both of the guards' shields to drop. Adam then pulled out his silenced M7S Sub machine gun and fired at the two. One hit the floor yelling in pain while the other pinned Adam up against the wall. He was wearing his old ODST armor which had a green stripe on the helmet and the numbers 767 on his chest pad. He had modded his armor with slight shielding but they dissipated the moment of impact with the wall. As the Sangheili raised his sword Adam quickly pulled out a combat knife and stabbed it into the guards shoulder. As the Sangheili stumbled backwards Adam pulled out his own energy sword and stabbed into it's chest. The body fell with a dead thud. Adam then turned his attention to the other guard who was covered in blood and pre-occupying himself with Nakbad. As the guard raised his sword up Nakbad pulled out a Mauler and fired. The Sangheili fell back from the force of the blast and died. "Hehe… The mighty Sangheili my ass" Nakbad said. Adam hushed him again while saying. "Job isn't over yet. Come on." Adam then began to climb up the wall parallel to their entry point and open a ventilation system. He then crawled inside and shouted. "Well you coming or not?" To which Nakbad gave a sigh and followed.

They crawled for what seemed to be an hour or so when they finally reached a small room with five large bags. The bags were a bright silver and looked as if they were made of silk. On them was a clock like symbol that was purple. Adam and Nakbad dropped into the room. "Well here we are." Adam said laughing. "This is what we came for. The base had recently received a shipment of forerunner artifacts and now their ours." As Adam began to laugh the one door that led into the room opened revealing three guards. One of which was an all too familiar face to Adam. "Hello Adam…figured the asshole that shot some of our men was you." The Sangheili said with a cuckle. Adam turned off his helmate's polarized shield to reveal and said. "Well well well. If it isn't Zyuxto Crafta'k. How ya doing you bastard you? Still in the double crossing business?" Adam asked with a sarcastic tone of voice. Zyuxto laughed. His armor was a dark grey Eliete Ranger variant. "Maybe. So how much you getting paid for this job." To which Nakbad shouted. "WE ARE NOT TELLING!" But Adam shushed him and said. "A nice 122k. Whatever your guys got hear can fetch pretty nice on the market apparently." Zyuxto hummed and said. "41." Adam nodded his head yes. Then Zyuxto said. "Okay then. If that's all you have to say…" He paused and took out two swords. "Then we have a deal." Just as the guards that were with Zyuxto realized what he was saying he ran both of his swords through their necks. Nakbad grunted in confusion. What he didn't know was Adam and Zyuxto were very good friends. However that title changed from time to time due to the fact they double cross each other a lot. However they most likely will be doing that against others.

Five minutes later the trio had taken the bags and made their way towards down towards the loading docks. "We still have five minutes before detection." Adam said. "What hair-rain plane that's somehow better than mine are you doing?" "Easy…" Zyuxto replied. "I have access to my Specter form this lot. All we need to d is make a B line for it the moment I open this door. We then drive to your rally point, put everything in the containers, and then rush on back to the ship." Adam nodded. He liked this plan. Zyuxto opened the door and they ran straight for his Specter. They loaded all the bags into a storage container on the back, got into the vehicle, and drove off. However four guards spotted them and began pursuit. Two went after them in Ghost while the other two piled into a Specter of their own. Nakbad spun around in the turret and bean firing at eh ghost on the left. Within a short amount of time he destroyed it. Then the other specter decided to return fire hitting Zyuxto's Specter in one of the two side seats. Adam spun the Specter around sending the dislodged seat at the enemy Specter. As they lost balance Nakbad fired at the driver seat killing the driver and sending the vehicle into a large rock. However due to Adam's maneuver the second ghost caught up with the Specter. The driver then jumped onto the specter wielding an energy sword. As he swung at Adam Zyuxto drew his sword and blocked the attack for Adam. He then kicked the guard in his stomach and sent him flying off the Specter. Adam then stopped the vehicle to allow Nakbad to finish him off.

A half-hour later they had made it too the ship. As Adam began engaging the flight system Nakbad turned and asked. "Okay two questions. One… why did we need to ditch the bags but take its contents, and two. Where are we going now?" Adam chuckled and said. "Were now off to Reach… even though it is glassed apparently a lot of black market officials like to use the planet as a rendezvous point. As for the bags we had to ditch them because they were being tracked." Adam then turned to Zyuxto and said. "Oh that reminds me. I still got that thing you stuck me left with a while back." Zyuxto instantly remembered what he was talking about then said. "Ummm…. Yeah… well remember how I'd say I'd repay you… well I sorta did." "How can you heal a scar the sixe of a chipmunk you bastard?!" Adam replied in anger. Zyuxto could of easily fought Adam off. They were both skilled, they both trained at the same base before signing up for the war, they were like brothers. However he divided to play it safe by saying. "Remember how you said you were looking for a new way onto that mining planet they discovered named Jazoran? Well I got you a V.I.P tour pass." Zyuxto then pulled out a small holocard. It was what he said. It would allow Adam to steal an untouched mine full of different precious stones. Adam smiled ad said. "You quick bastard."


End file.
